A new Era of Greek
by President of ZBZ
Summary: What if Casey's, Cappie's, Ashleigh's, Rusty's, Evan's and Rebecca's children all now go to Cyprus-Rhodes? And want to join a Sorority. What will happen? Will love blossom? Will enemies and friends be made? What will happen at rush? And most of all, what will happen whenever the parents come to see what their children are up to? I own nothing, aside from my won OC characters.


Chapter One -

It wasn't all that long ago that John 'Cappie' and Casey had gotten engaged, in fact, on the night of their engagement, it just happened to have been the day of Casey's graduation. So, to celebrate, what better way other than to get engaged?

However, aside from getting engaged, the couple had one other thing that they wanted to tell their parents. So, two weeks had past and their parents had managed to fly into Washington D.C.

"Well, what is with all the fuss, you two?" Questioned April, who was helping Cappie set the table for a 'formal' dinner. "Why did you make me fly all the way here from Africa?"

Cappie glared down at a plate he was holding, before placing it down gently on the table. "I didn't make you, it was your decision to come."He could have snapped, but he didn't. His words were soft, gentle like. "But, if you really want, you can leave if you want. You know where the front door is." He had raised his voice a bit, with a hint of a warning tone.

The woman glanced towards her son before shaking her head, placing the knives and forks down beside the plates. "And when do you two plan on moving? This place won't last you two forever, y'know." She kindly pointed out, smirking slightly, attempting to indicate that she wanted grandchildren before she was grey.

Cappie, knowing what she was hinting at, blinked up at her in surprise. Pressing his lips lightly together, he was about to respond until he had heard his fiancé enter the room. "You two near finished? Food will be ready soon!" She mused, grinning as she glanced at the pair. "Oh, April, perhaps you should go into the others, allow me to finish up. After all, you are the guest!" After that, she gently took a hold of April's arm and gestured her out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!" Cappie wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and kissed the top of her head. "She was wanting to know when we were going to move, y'know, somewhere bigger." He paused, waiting for him to question him, like she usually did; but she didn't. Casey turned on her heals and raised an eyebrow, nodding for him to continue, "Oh, well. She wants to know when we planned on having children.." Cappie coughed awkwardly, then chuckled.

Casey took a step back and snickered, making sure that everything on the table was perfect. "You didn't let anything slip, did you?" Casey knew how clumsy Cappie could be, not much physically, but with his choice in words.

"Casey, you really think that I would let anything slip?" Cappie pushed his lower lip out as he feigned a hurt expression, "Now I know what you truly think," He placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "It's oka-" He was caught off guard whenever he felt the lips of his true love on his.

"Shut up." She murmured, trailing a finger down his cheek. "Come with me into the question, I want to keep an eye on the food. Best not let it burn..."

* * *

"So, Karen, why do you think they wanted us here?" Tobias asked, leaning back against the armchair as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Honestly, in fact, I know," Karen couldn't help but smile widely, glancing up at her husband. "That John, your uh, Cappie, has proposed to our Casey." The woman sighed happily as she nudged her husband, Russell to continue.

"Oh yes!" He agreed, "He definitely has!" The man chortled and the other two parents in the room exchanged glances before giving them a quizzical look. "You mean you haven't seen it?"

"Seen what?" Asked April, arcing an eyebrow at the pair.

"They ring, April! The ring!" Exclaimed Karen, giggling to herself as if it were herself the one getting married; again.

April gasped as Tobias arched his eyebrows. "No.. Really? Well, we'll have to keep a look out at dinner then, won't we?" Coughed April, clasping her hands together.

The man beside April only nodded, after that, there was a thick fog of awkwardness lingering in the air. The only thing to break the silence was whenever Cappie peeped his head into the room and told them, "Food's ready!"

* * *

"Oh, Casey, I didn't know you knew how to cook!" Karen grinned. Casey was happy that she wasn't comparing her to her younger brother, Russell 'Rusty', for he was known to have been a better cook than she. "The food was gorgeous." She complimented and the others chattered amongst themselves in agreement. "Beautiful." Came the voice of April, "Most tender." Burped Tobias and finally, Russell Sr. "Casey, that was the most beautiful dinner I've had in a while." This earned a playful glare from .

"So, you two wanted to tell us something? After all, that's why we all came out here. It most be very important if you can't just tell us over the phone." Pointed out Tobias, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Casey and Cappie looked at each other and nodded, rising to their feet. "Okay, so, as you all know, me and Cappie have been together for quite some time now." Casey began, her gaze landing on her parents for a moment and then onto her future in laws.

"And, well, two weeks ago, I thought it was time to get a little more serious." Cappie quickly slipped his arm around Casey's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I decided.. Well, aha, um. I decided that I would pop the question!" The last few words came out terribly rushed, but it turned out that everyone got what he said, for they stood up and cheered. Tears were now streaming down Karen's eyes, April was gushing over her son, now that he was finally 'growing up.' Tobias and Russell shared a look and chuckled, quickly hugging and patting each other on the back.

"Alright, calm down!" Shouted Cappie, trying to silence everyone. "That's not the only news.."

Casey let out a low chuckle, quickly hiding it with a cough. "Well, um, I'm.." Casey offered her parents a smile, then flashed one towards Tobias and April, "I'm pregnant." She squealed.

It was as if they two mothers were waiting for Casey to spit the word out, "Pregnant?!" The two woman squealed with Casey and started to invade her personal space with hugs, kisses and questions.

While that was going on, the two men went over to Cappie. "Congrats, son." His father gave him an encouraging smile, then took a step forward and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Yes, congratulations. I trust you'll be good towards my little girl? No matter how old she gets, she'll always be my princess; so treat her like one, kapeesh?"

Cappie could only nod, "Kapeesh."

* * *

"What a night.." Casey groaned, trying to be as quiet as possible, as her parents were in the spare room (Which was used as a study for Casey, it wasn't all that big.) next to them, and Cappie's parents where in the living room, which was basically just outside their bedroom door.

"Yeah.." Cappie agreed, snuggling into the bed covers. "I think my mom and yours gave me a headache from all that squealing.." Wrinkling his nose, he wriggled about until he was comfortable. "This child better be worth this headache." That earned Cappie a smack, "Ow! Hey.."

"Of course this child will be worth it. It's only one headache, Cap. You've had far worse than that." She kindly pointed out, remembering how many hangovers he's had in the past.

"So, when do we tell Ash and Spitter?" Cappie asked, almost having to pause as he felt a yawn coming on. "And Rebecca and Evan."

Casey could only shrug, she didn't honestly know. "We'll tell them at some point, though, it may not be face-to-face."

"And why not?"

"Because, they have their own lives to live now."

"And our parents don't?"

"No. They're old!" She joked, trying to suppress her laughter. "C'mon, let's sleep and talk about it more in the morning. Or, in three days time, whenever our guests have left."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Miss Cartwright."

"Good night, Mister Jones!" She mocked, before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, slowly and peacefully falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
